


The best human pilot in the galaxy

by Carnath



Category: Firefly, Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Mass Effect, Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Abduction, Blindfolds, Bondage, Gags, Gas - Freeform, Handcuffs, Illustrated, Kidnapping, M/M, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Oral Sex, sleeping gas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-06 14:35:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 9,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13413339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carnath/pseuds/Carnath
Summary: Jeff "Joker" Moreau is a young soldier who just graduated top of the class from the Alliance Academy as a fregate starship pilot, along with his friend Kaidan. He proudly considers himself as the best human pilot in the galaxy and thus felt humiliated when Peter Quill, a showy smuggler, slipped through his hands due to his own pilot skills during Joker's first mission. The two briefly met each other and realized they are quite similar: extremely skilled but lighthearted to the point of arrogance. And you know what happens when you meet your alter ego: you're either best friends or deadly foes.So when he heard intel about Quill's location, he asked for a leave and involved his friend Kaidan in a rogue mission to capture Quill and bring him to justice.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Nb: in this fanfic, Joker is not affected by Vrolik syndrome

On a remote space station, in a dark and seedy bar, Jeff ‘Joker’ Moreau leans back in his chair, his left hand clasped around a tall glass cup of something bright pink. Tall, pale, with a close-trimmed beard, he wears a baseball cap, a black flight jacket with yellow and white piping from his shoulders running down his arms, a tight black shirt underneath, heavy black serge pants, and tall black boots laced up to the knee, his legs spread wide beneath the hexagonal table. He looks exactly like what he is: a hotshot pilot, one of the best pilots in the galaxy, though he’ll rarely admit to any other who can match him, and only with a grimace.

 

Beside him, Kaidan Alenko sits, dressed very similarly to his partner, in a blue flight jacket partly unzipped with blue piping, a blue shirt, heavy blue pants and black combat boots almost up to his knees, laced tightly. He takes a drink from his own glass, eyes scanning the room cautiously.

 

Joker hears a loud, arrogant voice, raised in a laugh from the far corner of the room, and his hand tightens around his glass in anger; he know that voice. The voice of the only pilot to ever beat him, humiliate him, on his first ever mission: Peter Quill.

 

Fresh out of the academy, the younger Joker was assigned the mission of interdicting a particular planet, but the showy smuggler slipped right by him, mocking him over comms the whole time.

 

When they met in person some time later, things did not improve; the smuggler taunted Joker, insulting his piloting skills and his career before escaping away right under Joker’s nose.

 

And so now, when Joker heard some intel on the rogue human, that he’s be here, out on the far edge of civilized space, working to set up a deal with a particular group of aliens, he leaped at the chance for both revenge and vindication, to capture the wanted outlaw and prove himself better. His partner, Kaidan, was all too happy to go along with it, so now they sit here in this seedy bar on the far edge of space, watching Peter Quill as he sits at a table with a group of aliens, laughing at his own jokes, acting just like the arrogant bore that he is.

 

A deal is struck, a bunch of currency changes hands, and then Peter Quill rises to his feet and walks across the bar, looking back, he raises his right hand in a wave, grinning his smug idiotic grin. Tall, with bright blonde hair and a collection of scraggly stubble, he wears a heavy brown flight jacket worn open, a dark heavy shirt beneath with a high collar. He wears a broad brown belt around her waist, clasped in the front with a wide buckle, a strange boxy piece of equipment handing from his belt. He wears thick spacer’s pants of a dark blue, alternating patches of material all in shades of blue being tucked into tall brown flexible boots, the heavy heels holding steady on the smooth floor.

 

Joker glances at Kaidan out of her corner of his eye, meeting the Biotic’s eyes with a meaningful glance. Kaidan nods his understanding, and Joker reachesinto his pockets, checking to make sure his ‘tools’ are ready: a roll of silvery tape, some rolled-up cloths - Kaidan looks down as he checks his own pockets to ensure the several sets of cuffs and shackles are ready.

Ready, the two of them watch as Peter Quill swaggers to the door, then out, and they jump to their feet, Kaidan dropping some bills and coins on the table, then they hurry out after their quarry.

 

Quill swaggers down the station’s broad thoroughfare, not paying any attention to behind him, clearly too self-obsessed to wonder about others, or to think that someone else might be following after him.

 

Joker and Kaidan follow him through the station crowds, easily keeping track of the swaggering pilot for his getup and appearance as he walks into some of the lesser-traveled portions of the station. The two pursuers drop back further and further as the crowds thin out - with fewer people around, they don’t need to be so close to keep track, and also it is better to keep inconspicuous as there are thinner crowds to hide in.

 

Whatever it is Quill is after, he soon moves into even darker portions of the station, where the crowds vanish entirely, leaving the three men walking alone through the silent station corridors.

 

Joker glances sidelong at Kaidan, who looks back. “We good?” Joker asks softly.

 

Kaidan throws a quick glance over his shoulder, then forward at Quill, who still swaggers on, apparently blissfully ignorant that anyone could possibly have it in for him. Kaidan allows himself a grin. “Yeah,” he says. “We’re good.”

 

Joker grins back. “Alright,” he says, reaching into his pockets and pulling out his ‘tools.’ Kaidan reaches down to his hip with his right hand, drawing a short black dangerous looking pistol in his hand; his left hand reaches into a pocket of his flight jacket and comes out with a pair of shackles.

 

The two men lengthen their strides, drawing closer and closer to Quill, ready to take their quarry.


	2. Chapter 2

Peter Quill swaggers along through the dark station halls, heading toward a piece of dirty business that will get him in good with some very good business beings. Despite being undeniably brilliant, Peter Quill does have a tendency to be careless, especially when he is thinking of a bright future ahead of him. So wrapped up in his own head, Quill doesn’t even hear the quickened footsteps behind him before the two heavy bodies crash into him; shocked, Quill is unable to resist as he is borne down, landing hard on his chest on the floor.

 

Kaidan lands on top of the breathless Quill, his heavy weight holding the renegade human pilot down while Joker kneels by Quill’s head. “Hey, Quill,” he says with a wide wicked grin. “Remember me?”

 

Quill looks up at him, his lips moving silently for lack of breath. Behind his panicked eyes, a shock of recognition hits him, and his face turns pale Before he can get his breath back and say something, perhaps to activate some of his hidden gadgets, Joker reaches down and pulls out a small glob of spongy cloth-like material. He grabs Quill by his short hair, making his lips part in a silent cry, and then forces it into Quill’s open mouth. Quill’s eyes open even wider as the spongy substance comes in contact with his saliva; it inflates rapidly, sucking in the moisture to expand, filling his entire mouth in seconds, packing itself in too thickly to ever be dislodged by his tongue.

 

 

Joker watches Quill’s face gloatingly, as the gag fills his mouth to bursting. To be extra sure, and to muffle his irritating voice even more, Joker produces his roll of silvery tape. He pulls off a length of it and slaps it over Quill’s bulging lips. “Ghmph!” Quill moans, his voice barely audible as he regains the breath to cry out.

 

Joker just grins at his helpless cry. “Not such a hotshot now, are ya?” he says mockingly, and tears off another piece of tape that he adds to the first, forming a broad silvery band across Quill’s face. His grin widens, reveling in the look of helplessness that races across Quill’s face as it crashes home to him just what is happening to him.

 

“Mhmoh!” Quill groans, struggling weakly to escape his captors He thrusts out his left arm and right leg, scrabbling at the deck. “Ymph ghnt goo dish!” he cries out through his gag. Before he can muster the strength to really fight, though, Kaidan has grabbed Quill’s left hand and slapped one end of a pair of rigid cuffs around his wrist. “Nmmph!” Quill moans, shaking his head helplessly as Kaidan grabs his right arm and forces it behind his back. Quill writhes beneath him, but Joker reaches down and braces his hands on Quill’s shoulders, forcing him down flat to the deck; Quill jerks his arms one way then the other, but Kaidan looms over him, holding the advantage of leverage and still has all of his breath, while Quill gasps through his nose for air; Kaidan forces Quill’s hands together behind his back and latches the other end of the rigid cuffs closed.

 

His two captors relax slightly, now that Quill’s hands are restrained. They let up on him a little, and watch him struggle. “Ghmph!” he grunts, kicking out with his legs, the toes of his boot scrabbling at the floor, but they slip easily across the smooth deck. “Nm! Gh’ll ghll oomh!” he shouts. He arches his back, trying desperately to throw Kaidan off, but the heavy man just laughs at him, then shoves him back down to the floor with a grunt. “Mhmph!” Quill grunts painfully as he is slammed back down to the floor.

 

Finished laughing, Kaidan turns about, still pinning Quill beneath him, and grabs up a set of leg irons connected by a short chain. He grabs Quill’s kicking left leg, and drags his foot up. “Nmm!” Quill cries out, kicking his leg out, struggling to get it out of Kaidan’s grip, knowing what must be coming, but Kaidan easily rides out Quill’s hopeless struggles, and slams the cuff closed around his ankle over his heavy boot.

 

“Kmmph! Imph Lmgh Ymph!” Quill cries out, kicking his legs as hard as he can - the only result is the clattering of chains, which does nothing to help him escape, or make him feel better. His cheeks burn red with humiliation at his predicament, by the humiliatingly easy way Joker and Kaidan captured him, and are still binding him, all his struggles are useless to stop Kaidan grabbing his other leg and slapping the other shackle closed around his booted ankle.

 

Kaidan releases Quill’s leg, but that’s not really released, his chain clinks as Quill squirms beneath the heavy man, to no avail. Grinning, Kaidan turns to glance at Joker and gives him a nod. “That’s it, we’re all ready to give him the finishing touch!” he declares.

 

Quill freezes for an instant, staring up at Joker with wide terrified eyes. The ‘finishing touch?!’ What could that possibly be? he is left in mounting terror for a few seconds as Joker grins back at Kaidan, then glances down at Quill with that same gloating look burning in his eyes. He reaches into a pocket and pulls out a folded black material.

 

“Gmph?” Quill moans through his gag, staring at it worriedly. It unfolds int Joker’s hand to become a blackl blindfold that he takes in both hands and, still grinning wickedly, lowers it down to Quill’s eyes.

 

“Nmph!” Quill cries out, jerking his head from side to side, bucking his bound and helpless body desperately, but all to no avail, as Kaidan reaches down and grabs him by the hair, holding his head painfully still as Joker readies the blindfold. Helplessly, Quill waits for the final touch, fear and shame, humiliation and dread filling his mind as he watches the dark cloth lowered before his eyes. Two tears slip out and roll down his cheeks the second before Joker presses teh blindfold home.

 

“Oh, look at that! He’s crying!” Joker calls out mockingly.

 

Quill ducks his head, his cheeks blazing, moaning in shame as his two captors’ cruel laughter rolls over him. He Pushes at the gag filling his mouth with his tongue, to no avail. he bites back a sob, and goes limp, waiting helplessly for whatever his two captors have planned for him. Firm hands grab a hold of him, and raise him to his feet. Quill wavers blindly, then Joker and Kaidan each grab a hold of him from both sides. “This way, boy!” Joker says with a mean chuckle, and they pull Quill away toward whatever fate now awaits him.


	3. Chapter 3

Quill stumbles blindly, his boots ringing on the station deck beneath him as his two captors drag him mercilessly toward his new fate. “Wemph rr hmo fakingh Mph?” he moans through his mouth-filling gag. He pushes on the sponge like material filling his mouth, but it is stuffed in so tightly that he can’t get it to move at all, much less get it to push against the bands of silvery tape that are stuck across his bulging lips.

 

Joker and Kaidan, who each hold one of Quill’s bound arms, look at each other past their helpless prisoner and share an evil grin. “We’re taking you to a nice little quiet place,” Joker says, with almost mocking solicitude to his bound and gagged prisoner, who can’t even see where to place his feet, and must depend on his two captors to lead him. “A private little hideout where we can get to know each other better before we take you off to your new home,” Joker adds with a cruel laugh.

 

“Nmmph!” Quill whimpers, shaking his head helplessly. He tries to dig in his heels, struggling against his bonds and the cruel grip of their hands on his bound arms, but the bonds have no more give than they’ve ever done - bound as he is, he can’t make a move against their strong hold on him, and they simply drag him, o he needs to walk or fall, and blind and bound as he is, Quill is afraid of falling to the hard metal deck.

 

His chain hobble jangles with every step he takes, and he takes many, because the short chain keeps him to short quick steps, so his heavy boots rattle on the floor, each rapid step rocking his slim bound body in his captor’s grip. He presses against his gag once more - if he could just say a single word, utter a sentence. . . but his gag is as immovable as it was ever since Joker stuffed the sponge gag in his open mouth, what feels like an eternity before, an eternity of darkness, of helpless shame and humiliation at the hands of his nemesis, a fearful blackness behind the blindfold as he shuffles along in their arms, afraid of being taken away, ashamed, humiliated, silently praying, begging that someone would find him and rescue him from the two captors who hold him helpless between them, afraid of the humiliation of being seen like this. But fear and shame aside, no one has seen him, or at least, he hasn’t heard anyone. All he’s heard is his own hobbled footsteps and those of his captors, the mocking voices of Joker and Kaidan openly discussing him, insulting him, mocking him, his own breath gagged breath coming in gasps through his nose, and his heartbeat that hammers in his ears, louder and louder every second that passes from his attack and capture to- whatever is coming.

 

Joker and Kaidan share another glance as they lead Quill their helpless prisoner farther and farther through the deserted portion of the station. They start to relax the further they go, almost certain that they’ve gotten away with it. They only need to bring Quill the few mintues distance to their hideout, and then they’ve completed their self-appointed mission to bring him in. Their grip on him loosens slightly as Quill goes along with them, his head hanging, shamefully acquiescing, seeing no other possibility, no chance of fighting or escape.

 

His cheeks burning with mounting shame as a sense of his helplessness once more crashes down on him, Quill tries one more time to push at his gag, but still nothing comes of it.

 

“Hey, what’s this?” Joker says aloud, looking down at Quill’s belt, where his Walkman hangs. The square boxy music player is far out of place in this futuristic setting, and Joker leans down curiously to look at it closer.

 

 

Quill can’t see, but can feel Joker’s motion through his grip on Quill’s bound arm, and he shivers with a mix of anger and fear. “Nnn!” he grunts, shaking his head, realizing what it is Joker must be looking at. “Gt fmph gwy!’ he shouts angrily through his gag. Quill fumes hotter as he feels Joker’s fingers fumbling at the Walkman, plucking it from his belt. “Gmpoh!” he curses, throwing himself at Joker.

 

“Hey! Whoa!’ Kaidan shouts with a laugh, tightening his grip on Quill and hauling him backward.

 

“Gmm mhp ghff!” Quill screams through his gag, writhing helplessly in Kaidan’s grip as Joker holds up his Walkman, staring curiously at it.

 

“What a primitive little thing,” Joker pronounces on it. He grins at Quill’s red-faced gagged protests. “What kind of meaning does it have for you, Quill?” he asks.

 

“Nmnn ff Yrrffuhffness!” Quill roars through his gag, still struggling uselessly against Kaidan’s hold.

 

“Hmm. . .” Joker murmurs, staring at the Walkman. he leans down and places it on the floor.

 

Quill freezes at the soft ‘click’ of his Walkman on the metal deck, then he hears another sound, and realizes that Joker had places his boot on top of Quill’s delicate Walkman.

 

Joker grins, watching Quill’s frozen horrified face. “Maybe I’ll let you keep the pieces,” he says, a little savagely, the chance for revenge on the criminal who beat him and humiliated him bursting forth.

 

“Mhmmm!” Quill moans pleadingly.

 

With a grin, Joker pulls his boot away, then leans down and picks it up, “Maybe I’ll give it back to you,” he tells Quill, slipping it into one of his capacious pockets in his spacer’s pants. He grabs Quill by the arm again. “Come on!”

 

Quill heaves a sigh of relief as they drag him on again to their hideout. He pushes at the gag filling his mouth, and almost cries out with surprise - he can feel the sponge gag shifting slightly, the tape moving slightly against his skin. . .

 

He follows along where they lead him, his pulse racing even faster now, waiting, hoping.

 


	4. Chapter 4

The three men walk down the deserted station corridor, the third tugging at his bonds, fighting against the thick gag filling his mouth.

 

Peter Quill fights to keep his blooming hope off his face as he pushes at the gag, though he feels it coming looser and looser incrementally by the second. Blindfolded, he can’t see where they are taking him, he can only follow as they lead him, his heart beating fast in his ears.

 

Just as Quill is starting to hope it will come away, Kaidan and Joker pull him sharply to the side, and Quill hears the unmistakable sound of a warehouse door sliding open, then slamming shut behind them, the sound echoing hollowly in a large empty room.

 

His captors pulls him across the room, boot heels echoing in the silence, then sharply turn him about and forces him down into a chair. “Mhmph!” Quill grunts angrily as he lands painfully on his rear.

 

Joker, standing over his captive, reaches down and removes his blindfold; Quill flinches at the bright light, blinks his eyes, and looks up into Joker’s smug face, still holding Quill’s Walkman in his left hand. “Welcome to your temporary home, Quill,” he says as Kaidan crouches behind Quill; he reaches up, a long rope in his hands, and wraps it across Quill’s chest, over his arms and around behind him. He pulls the rope around several more times while Joker reaches down and with a careful but deft motion, removes Quill’s gag.

 

“Gmph!” Quill cries out in pain as Joker tears away the silvery tape, then reaches into his open mouth and plucks out the packing behind it. “Blah!” Quill groans as the large wad is pried loose. “Gah!” he moans, working his sore jaw. “Look, Joker. . .” he says, looking up at the soldier. “I know you guys make but. . . how about I give you both your yearly salary, and we all just forget about this? And I get my Walkman back,” he adds angrily, his eyes narrowing.

 

Joker laughs in his face, then glances past Quill to Kaidan. “Do you hear that, Kaidan? He thinks he can buy us!”

 

Kaidan, who has wrapped several coils of rope across Quill’s chest, laughs, pulling them all tight, then wraps the rope under Quill’s armpit, wraps it about the chest ropes, then up over the back of Quill’s neck, and down the other way.

 

 

Joker crouches down to put his head level with Quill’s. “We’re not in this for the money, Quill,” he says, reaching out and grabbing Quill by the chin. The smuggler jerks his head away, but Joker tightens his grip, forcing Quill to face him. “You’d understand that if you were a soldier, but you’re just an egotistical smuggler, about to get exactly what you’ve got coming to you!” He jerks Quill’s head, then lets go, and rises back to his feet.

 

“All right,” Quill says desperately as Kaidan wraps another band of ropes across his chest, his arms pinned ever tighter in place. “I can get you something else - I know things, I know a lot about the smuggling underground, I can get you the information to make a hundred busts! You’d both be heroes!’ he cries out, turning to glance back at Kaidan.

 

Kaidan pauses for a moment, and seems to consider it, then he looks past Quill up at Joker.

 

Joker shakes his head. “Nah!”

 

Kaidan shrugs and goes back to binding Quill tighter and tighter.

 

“You see, Quill. . . this is personal. We’re gonna get you out of the picture, and we’ve got the full force of the law behind us!” Joker says. Neither Quill nor Kaidan notice the metal spider gag dangling from one of the back pockets of Joker’s jacket as he taunts Quill.

 

He turns and reaches for a table and grabs another set of binders, these a pair of tubes mounted parallel to each other. He tosses them to Kaidan, who catches them out of the air with one hand. He pulls Quill’s ropes tight with the other and ties them off. Without a word, he slips the cuffs off of Quill’s hands, but before Quill can react, or even make some attempt to escape, Kaidan snaps the new cuffs on his wrists. Quill grunts as his shoulders are pulled uncomfortably back, his forearms forced parallel to each other in a sharply uncomfortable pose.

 

“Oh, come on, guys!” Quill tries desperately, his voice rising shrilly. “This can’t be legal! There’s no way you guys could be authorized to do this! If you two take me away like this, you guys will be in even more trouble than me!”

 

“Yeah, somehow, I don’t think so,” Kaidan says; he stands and walks around Quill to grab his booted legs and forces them together. He takes more rope and wraps it around Quill’s legs, turn after turn of rope he pulls tight, cinches, and ties off around Quill’s ankles, then another piece of rope the same below Quill’s knees, and a final piece Kaidan binds above Quill’s knees.

 

“Kinky enough for you?” Quill asks with a sneer, looking down at Kaidan.

 

Kaidan stands to his feet and looks past Quill at Joker. “I’ll go make sure our transport is on time,” he says.

 

Joker nods. “Good, you do that.”

 

Kaidan turns away and walks for the door - he stops there and turns to glance back at Joker. “Don’t leave him alone,” he says.

 

Joker nods, then turns to look down at Quill with a grin. “Oh, don’t worry,” he says. “I’ll keep a real good eye on him!”


	5. Chapter 5

As Kaidan steps out to see to their transport, the door slides closed behind him with a loud thunk! that echoes through the empty warehouse.

 

Quill stares after him, at the empty door, then turns his head, craning his neck back to look up at Joker, who still looks down at him with a grin, his eyes gleaming in a way that makes Quill want to back away slowly.

 

“We’re taking you to the Alliance prison in the local military post,” Joker says, starting to walk around Quill.

 

“That sounds like pretty far away,” Quill says, turning his head, following Joker with his eyes as the Alliance pilot walks around him. “How do you guys figure on getting me there without being seen on the way there?”

 

“Never you mind that,” Joker says, walking around behind Quill. He reaches into his pocket and pulls out the spider gag. Holding it tightly in his hand, he approaches his captive from behind.

 

“Yeah, well, maybe you should- Ghhjk?!” Quill starts to say something, then ends the sentence in a garbled mess as Joker forces the gag into his wide-open mouth. He bucks in his bonds, jerking his head in surprise, then shaking it from side to side, trying to throw Joker’s gag out of his mouth, but Joker grasps hard and holds him still long enough to adjust the gag, forcing Quill’s mouth even wider. “Grbl-Whff?!” Quill cries out. “Wagh rr ou’ oo-ii?!”

 

“Did you really think I’d just hand you over without taking just a little payback?” Joker asks scathingly as he pulls a strap about Quill’s head, pulling the gag even further into his open mouth.

 

“Gh-hgh?” Quill asks worriedly, his face turning pale, his eyes wide.

 

“Yup!” Joker says with a laugh. He comes back around to in front of Quill, looking him right in the eye. He grabs Quill by the chin once more and leans close. “I’m gonna use that big mouth of yours for just the only thing its good for, Quill, and I’m gonna record every second for posterity!” Joker waves his omni-tool in Quill’s face for emphasis.

 

“Nghh!” Quill screams. He bucks about in a frenzy, throwing himself from side to side, but the bonds hold, and Joker only laughs at his desperate struggles.

 

Joker straightens up, then grabs Quill and tilts him backward. Quill grunts and cries out as he falls backward, suspended on two chair legs by Joker’s grip on him. He stares up, shocked as Joker straddles him, pants down, his manhood pressing toward Quill’s open mouth.

 

Of course Quill has been with men, women, aliens, but as his rival’s hardened cock is forced into his open mouth, the smuggler feels dirty, slimed. He grunts and struggles to no avail, then he looks up and meets Joker’s eyes, and Joker grins back, thrusting into his open mouth, his cock swelling longer and harder as he drives it into Quill’s open wet warm mouth. filling his throat as he goes deeper and deeper - Quill struggles not to gag, his cheeks burning with humiliation as he is used.

 

He tastes Joker’s cock running over his tongue, and the first drops of pre-cum drip into his open mouth. Despite himself, Quill moans, feeling a strange warm pleasure rising in him. He closes his eyes, his cheeks flaming as his own prick presses out hard and swollen.

 

JOker pumps himself in and out of Quill’s mouth, grinning as he feels Quill’s tongue move, running over the length of his manhood - he wanted to dominate Quill, to humiliate him, but somehow this feels even better.

 

“Gngh!” Quill gurgles, sucking at Joker’s cock as it drives in and out of him - Joker groans, then suddenly reaches down with one hand to grab at Quill’s left nipple through her dark shirt, and gave it a tweak. “Ynf!” Quill yelps, jumping, his soft wet mouth closing around Joker’s cock as it thrusts into him again.

 

Joker huffs and puffs, his own cheeks burning now with effort as he fucks Quill’s mouth hard. he stiffens suddenly, the throws his head back, his teeth gritted, groaning as he cums hard, right in Quill’s mouth.

 

Quill moans as the hot salty cum pours over his tongue and down his throat, he swallows it down, lapping at Joker’s cock as it throbs and pulses, pouring more cum down his throat.

 

Joker waits a minute, then pulls himself out of Quill’s mouth, then reaches out and pluck at the spider gag, drawing it out of Quill’s mouth.

 

Quill gags, and works his aching jaw, then glares up at Joker, his cheeks flushed with anger and shame. “You- you piece of shit!” he spits and roars.

 

Joker ignores the histrionics, pulling Quill back up to an upright position.

 

“You fucker!’ Quill rages, tearing at his bonds. “You’re dead meat, do you hear me? You’re dead! I’m gonna get out of this, then I’m gonna tear you limb from limb-”

 

Joker casually puts his pants back on, pulling them up and securing them with his belt again, then he turns back to Quill.

 

“-ending with your microscopic cock, you cocksucking-gmph!”

 

Joker easily forces a panelgag straight into Quill’s open mouth. “No, YOU’RE the cocksucker!” he says with a chuckle as he buckles the panel gag around Quill’s head.

 

Quill growls and moans, but the panelgag presses into his mouth, forcing his tongue down, muffling his speech to unintelligible moans. He glares bloodily up at Joker, vowing revenge, if it takes ever so long.

 

The door slides open, and Quill and Joker turn to look as Kaidan walks back in. He stops as the door slides shut behind him. “Everything’s set for departure,” he says. “Everything good here?”

 

“Hmphg!” Quill cries out through his gag, jerking helplessly at his bonds.

 

“Oh, yeah,” Joker says, casting a grin Quill’s way. “Everything’s good!”


	6. Chapter 6

A small shuttle flies daintily through the space, bright against the background of the stars.

 

Aboard her, Kaidan and Joker are using it to bring Quill to his temporary prison.

 

Still bound as he was before, gagged with a wide panel gag that fills his mouth, trapping his tongue and muffling his voice to helpless moans, Quill lies on his side in a tiny cell. Nothing but bare walls, a laser door, and a single one-way mirror filling the back wall.

 

“Mhmm. . .” Quill mutters, chewing on his gag, his eyes narrowed and angry. he tugs at the cuffs binding his wrists, but of course there is no give in them, and neither is there any in the many bands of tight rope wrapped around his helpless body.

 

 

An escape. . . An escape. . . If there were any way to escape from this to get his revenge, Quill would sell anything, even his Walkman, to get at it. He kicks his legs, imagining what he’ll do to Joker when he gets loose, and he smiles around his gag, thinking about ropes and gags and chains and painful hooks and clamps. . . but however enjoyable those are, they are all still only fantasies.

 

#

 

On the other side of the one-way mirror, Joker and Kaidan stand, contemplating their prey.

 

“The next step is gonna be turning him over to the local Alliance officer,” Kaidan says.

 

“Fine,” Joker says, looking down at Quill’s furious face with a curious grin.

 

“I spoke with him,” Kaidan goes on. “He insisted on proceeding with the procedural rules, so Quill will be able to see a judicial officer the next day, and he will rule on his detention.” Kaidan glances sidelong at Joker. “This could be a problem,” he says. “Since our whole little operation is unapproved.” he hesitates. “Was all of this really such a good idea, Joker?”

 

“Heh, relax,” Joker says with a reassuring grin, turning to look at Kaidan, meeting his concerned gaze with a confident smile. “I already thought about that, don’t you worry. . .” He turns back to look at Quill with that same curious grin on his face, like he has some secret that he doesn’t want to share.

 


	7. Chapter 7

Three sets of boots rattle on the deck, two marching with a confident stride, the third with a quicker, more hesitant step, accompanied by a rattle of chains. Joker and Kaidan lead Quill their prisoner through deserted corridors of the station. Both are now dressed in more standard Alliance uniforms of black pants and blouses, festooned with pockets, Kaidan's trimmed in blue, Joker's in white, both wearing tall laced-up boots.

 

Between them, struggling to keep up, Peter Quill chews on the plug gag that fills his mouth; the thick prod of the gag is attached to a wide panel that is locked across his face and strapped behind his head. Metal shackles are locked around his shins, over his boots, attached by a short chain, so he must take shorter faster steps than his two captors. His face burns a bright pink as he struggles to keep up – it makes him feel like a little child, and the rattling of the chain only serves to remind him of his prisoner status with every step he takes.

 

Tight bonds of rope are wrapped across his chest and around his arms, pulled tight into his body, more are wrapped across his belly, both cinched and secured by more rope that wraps through his arms and up around the back of his neck. Peter Quill's breath comes in hoarse gasps as he tugs at his bonds while he struggles to keep up with his captors - he doesn't expect to be able to break free, nor does he really want to now, it's more automatic than anything; he has more than one defense available to him, and he thinks his way through them as he is led through the silent empty corridors - he was illegally kidnapped, the Alliance does not have authority on the station or in this part of space. . . and if all else fails, he could bring up Joker's sexual assault. he blanches, just thinking about it, he surely does not want to talk about it, but if it comes to the worst. . .

 

But as they go, Joker keeps turning to flash Quill a knowing grin, as if he can read Quill's mind and knows exactly what he is thinking, and also knows something Quill does not know. "So, how's the rubber taste?" he asks one time with a wicked grin.

 

"Gmph!" Quill snarls through his gag, whirling on the Alliance pilot, jerking at his bonds and his captors' grip as he angrily loses his cool.

 

Kaidan jerks him back, and Quill quietens down again, but still glares hotly at Joker out of the corner of his eye, while joker still keeps flashing him that irritating knowing grin.

 

They go further through the station, drawing ever closer to the Alliance post, but Joker and Kaidan picked their course well, and nobody passes by to see them through the dark station. Joker turns and glances at Quill, grinning again; Quill tries to ignore him, taking a different tack, he stares straight ahead, not even looking at his rival and captor.

 

"Oh, too high and mighty for me?" Joker asks with a snort. "If you were too high and mighty for me, you wouldn't even be here!" Joker adds with a wicked laugh.

 

Quill drops his eyes, his cheeks flaming with anger and humiliation. He grunts into his gag, turning his gaze away from the ebullient Joker; Kaidan glances at Quill, then past him at his partner, uncertainty showing on his face, a certain anxiousness. Quill contents himself with a long, low growl into his gag.

 

Joker laughs again. "Oh, don't worry, Kaidan, nothing's gonna go wrong! We're home free!'

 

Quill snorts into his gag, glaring sidelong at Joker.

 

Joker meets his hot gaze with that same wicked grin. "Oh, so, you think you're gonna get away with your loud mouth again?" he asks rhetorically. Joker reaches behind his back with one hand and pulls a long syringe filled with a light green fluid out of a deep hip pocket. "Too bad you were so violent that even the ropes, chains, and gag weren't enough. A shame we had to sedate you, really!" he says with a laugh. Quill's eyes open wide, but before he can react more than that, Joker raises the syringe behind Quill's head, then plunges the syringe down into his neck.

 

 

[ ](https://sta.sh/0q8clku6kvi)

 

 

 

Feeling the prick in his neck, Quill jerks away, too late. "Mhmm!" he screams into his gag, throwing himself one way then the other, kicking =his feet on the deck, his boot heels scrabble and scrape on the smooth metal as he desperately makes all the noise her can, desperate to attract notice, to gain a witness to his kidnapping. But the short chain holds his legs almost still, the thick gag muffles even his loudest scream to a quiet murmur. Quill tugs at the hands gripping him, but with the ropes binding his arms, he has no chance of escape.

 

He tugs again, feeling his motion is slower now; he turns his head, wobbling slightly on top of his neck, he tries to frame a thought, a plan to escape, but he can't, the thought skittering away from his groping mind. "Mhmmmm. . ." Quill moans helplessly, blinking his eyes, trying to clear them of the blurry screen that seems to have fallen over them. "Mhmm!" he whines through the gag.

 

Joker chuckles, rubbing Quill's neck to spread the drug faster. "Oh, don't worry," he says softly. "You'll stay conscious through the whole thing - wouldn't want you to miss a second of the end of your life, you useless hack!' he adds the last in a quiet hiss, speaking almost directly into Quill's ear.

 

Quill, moans, his eyes rolling in helpless fear.


	8. Chapter 8

Peter Quill is led through a heavy door into the Alliance post on-station. He struggles feebly against his bonds and his captors' hands, his boots scraping on the deckplates, the short hobble chain rattling faintly. But even as he fights desperately to escape, he can feel himself growing weaker and weaker, his eyelids flutter as he struggles to hold them wide, his limbs quivering as Joker's sedative takes hold of him.

 

The Alliance post is only lightly-manned, so there are almost no one to see as Joker and Kaidan lead Quill through the post, and they only look, then turn away, not very interested in seeing the two alliance officers leading a third man, bound and gagged through the post - this far out, one needs to expect the strange and out of place.

 

Joker pulls them to a halt before an officer. "Excuse me, sir, we have this prisoner to deliver to a hearing," he says.

 

Quill shakes his head in denial. "Gmph!" he grunts through his gag.

 

For all the notice the officer takes, he might as well have saved his breath. "Down the main corridor, on the left," he says, pointing.

 

"Thank you," Joker says, and they start off again.

 

Quill tries to hold back, but Joker and Kaidan dig in their grip on him, fingers biting even through his thick flight jacket and tunic. Quill jerks his feet forward, his heels catching on a seam of the deck plates, but Joker and Kaidan simply pull him onward so he must walk or fall.

 

The door opens, and the two men bear their prize through, stopping before a raised podium where the magistrate stands, expecting them. The magistrates glares down at them reproachfully. "Why is this man bound and gagged?" he demands to know.

 

"He's a slippery bastard, sir," Kaidan says hurriedly. "The notorious outlaw, Peter Quill; he tried to turn the tables on us, even bite us a few times!"

 

The magistrate frowns. "Remove the gag," he orders.

 

Joker shrugs, then reaches up and plucks at the buckle of the panel gag he'd stuffed in Quill's mouth before. It comes loose, and he pulls the gag free with a sucking noise, pulling streamers of saliva after it stuck to the plug.

 

Quill gasps, coughs, and works his sore jaw. “Guill yoog hrll shee-” he tries to say, but the words refuse to form in his mouth. He clears his throat and tries again, but his eyes won’t even focus on the magistrate before him. “Heeeh ngade nge fshk koh-” he wavers on his feet, the garbled words trailing away.

 

The magistrate is frowning even deeper now. “What is your name?” he demands.

 

“Be- Beeker, k-Ku- k-” Peter Quill tries to speak, fighting desperately to form the words, his mind in a complete panic. Now his last chance, his only chance, but he can’t even say his own name!

 

“Spell it out.” the magistrate suggests, leaning forward on his desk.

 

“Bee, eegh, theh, eegh. . .” Quill’s mind wanders. He shakes his head to clear it, then tries again: “Rugh, Kuugh-”

 

 

The magistrate’s dark eyes flash to Kaidan “Why is this man sedated?” he demands.

 

“He’s a real tough customer,” Kaidan replied quickly. “We had to be very careful with him; he’s escaped the Alliance before more than once.” Though he keeps up a good front, behind the smile, Kaidan is getting worried; Joker didn’t tell him about sedating Quill, and now he’s starting to worry about what will happen to them if this goes wrong.

 

But Joker, for his part, can barely keep himself from laughing out loud, watching his nemesis, Quill, desperately trying to speak, unable to defend himself, even say his own name! A real blow for the smooth talker.

 

The magistrate grunts, then glances down at his desk before him. “Given the overwhelming evidence against you, Peter Quill, I have no choice but to order your detention and remand you to the Alliance authorities on Arcturus Station where you will be tried to the fullest extent of the law. Hopefully by that time you will have recovered enough to speak in your own defense.”

 

“Ughl!” Quill cries out, jerking forward. “Igh-” Grinning widely, Joker raises the panel gag in his hand, and shoves the long plug back into Quill’s open mouth. “Mhmmph!” he squeals, writhing in his bonds, trying to shake off kaidan’s and Joker’s grip, but they hold him, the ropes and chains hold him, and the sedative is still working hard at him - he can do nothing to stop Joker forcing the plug deep into his mouth, then pulling the straps behind his head and buckling them together tightly.

 

Chuckling softly behind a wicked smile, Joker resumes his grip on Quill’s bound arm. “Come on, man - you’ve got an appointment!” he says, pulling Quill away.


	9. Chapter 9

Quill squirms weakly in his captors’ grip, crying out in helpless nonsense, the powerful drugs still affecting him, “Get used to sucking on something!” Joker tells him with a cruel chuckle and a wicked smile. He resumes his former grip on Quill’s bound arm.

 

“Mhmm! Mghmph!” Quill screams, struggling wildly as his two captors almost carry him from the room, staring back wide-eyed at the magistrate who watches him go impassively, then the door slams shut behind him like the hammer of a judge’s gavel.

 

The weak and bound Quill can offer no resistance as they carry him to a shuttle, which shall eventually transport him to a prison space station, where his real trial waits for him. Setting him down, Joker grabs the rope that was used to bind Quill’s legs together before, and reties them, wrapping the rope around his ankles many times before cinching it and tying it off.

 

“Joker,” Kaidan says uncertainly. “We’ve crossed a lot of lines on this one, are you sure-”

 

“Yeah, yeah, I’m sure!” Joker says dismissively as he ties the knot on the rope he’s wrapping around Quill’s legs below his knees, wrapping many turns of rope to form a thick solid band of rope that bites into his dark gray pants. “It’s not like anyone’s gonna believe a word he says!” he adds, grabbing at Quill’s chin. “Everyone knows he’d say anything to get out of this!” he says with a laugh, and jerks at Quill’s chin.

 

Quill, his eyes half-lidded, grunts into his gag and pulls weakly away from Joker, still under the affect of the drug. He groans softly from behind his plug gag.

 

“Keep an eye on him,” Joker says, rising to his feet. “Wouldn’t want him to escape!” he says with a laugh; Kaidan glares at him sidelong, but Joker ignores him, turning away, leaving the prisoner alone with his partner.

 

Kaidan stirs, then looks back at Quill. He leans down with a grunt, and pulls Quill up, setting him down on a large crate so he’s off the floor. Kaidan leans back, taking a seat, and relaxing: it will all be over soon.

 

But little does Kaidan know that an older piece of Quill’s villainy is about to pay off in a big way for him.

 

Some time ago, Peter Quill had partnered with two similar characters, Malcolm Reynolds and his henchman Jayne Cobb, to pull off a particular job; the often-rivals sometimes-friends had worked together to rip off a- well, long story short, Quill ran off with the money, conveniently ‘forgetting’ to give them their share.

 

Hearing that Quill was taken, the two outlaws began hatching a scheme to ‘rescue’ him; after all, he can’t pay off a debt in prison.

Besides, Alliance, government authority, not a thing to their liking; always happy to muck it up pretty good.

 

Kaidan jerks in surprise as Jayne’s muscular arms wrap around him, pinning hi arms to his sides – before he can even cry out, Mal’s long-fingered hand garbs him behind his head, the other hand forcing a gas mask attached to a large bottle over his mouth and nose. Kaidan struggles, crying out helplessly, but the thick sleeping gas muffles his voice to a whisper, meanwhile infiltrating his body, soaking down into his lungs.

 

 

“Mhmmph!” Kaidan cries out, his legs kicking feebly, but Jayne’s arms are like iron bands, holding him still, Mal looks into his face from inches away with a wide grin, watching the helplessness in Kaidan’s eyes, watching them turn dark as the gas takes affect – in twenty seconds, Kaidan slumps in Jayne’s arms, knocked right out.

 

Laying the unconscious Kaidan out, Mal and Jayne turn to Quill, who peers blearily up at them, struggling to get his mind to work, to understand what has just happened. “Let’s get him untied. . .” Jayne starts to say, reaching for Quill.

 

“No, wait,” Mal says, eyeing the rope bonds and the plug gag on Quill with an appreciative eye. “He looks lassoed up real good – just leave them on him, we’ll take him with us like that!”

 

Quill shudders, his eyes blurred. “Gmmph. . .” he murmurs softly.

 

Mal frowns, staring down at him. “He’s been drugged,” he says. He chews on the inside of his cheek for a moment. “Gas him, too,” he orders Jayne. “He’ll be easier to carry unconscious than drugged.”

 

“Sure thing,” Jayne says with a grin, then grabs the gas mask and presses it tightly against Quill’s face.

 

“Mhmmm. . .” Quill moans helplessly, his eyes fluttering. His weak system surrenders quickly to the burning in his lungs, and he drops right off into darkness.

 

Am I going to be happy when I wake up? He wonders to himself, then is gone.

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

Quill regains consciousness. Slowly, gradually, he feels the darkness in his head fading away, leaving room for thought. He opens his eyes, blinking them as his vision blurs, slowly clearing to show the bare metal girders and plates of the hold of the Serenity, the ship of Malcolm Reynolds.

 

He jerks upright, but is brought up short by tight bands of rope that still are wound around his body, just as tight as ever before. He is sitting on a long golden-orange crate, plenty big enough to have smuggled him onto the outlaw ship, beside him on the top of the crate lies the plug gag that had lain in his mouth, still wet with his saliva.

 

Before Quill stands the two outlaws: on his right is Jayne Cobb: tall, his rippling muscles beneath his tan skin almost tearing at the thin material of his khaki T-shirt; it’s tucked into dark brown pants held up with a black belt, large hip pockets and a heavy pistol holstered on his right thigh set it off, the legs of his pants tucked into heavy brown boots held closed with two heavy straps each – standard issue in the militia of a backend world no one ever heard of. Jayne has an almost absurdly boyish face, but with a dark unshaven shadows, his teeth bared in a grimace as he holds Vera leveled on Quill. “Hey, scumbag,” he says. “You owe me.”

“Jayne!” Mal says with heavy (but probably false) joviality. He reaches out and raises Vera’s barrel away. “There’s no need for that – I’m sure Peter is just eager to pay us back our part of the re-ward that he. . . forgot to pay us before – why, I just bet his poor soul has been heavy with the knowledge of an unpaid debt!” he adds, turning to look down at Quill, still with that wide smile, but his eyes are sharp as daggers.

 

Jayne turns Vera away, muttering, and Quill heaves a sigh of relief, able to turn his full attention to Mal.

 

In stark contrast to Jayne, Mal holds himself like an errant cowboy, wearing slim brown riding boots, light brown pants held up with suspenders, part of a uniform of a now-defunct military, and a dark red shirt, the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. An old-style tooled gunbelt is tight around his waist, a pistol hanging low from his right hip.

 

Quill allows himself to relax: despite their good- and bad-cop routine, Quill knows that they will free him eventually. . . at least, if they got their money. He shifts his position, focusing on Mal, ignoring a rustle and a bang from the crate beneath him. “Right, of course, Mal,” he says, forcing a smile. “I can’t tell you how much time I’ve spent looking for you two, going through every spaceport bar, all your old haunts, trying to give it all back to you.” Bang, something goes. “What’s in there?!” he exclaims.

 

“Never you mind that for now,” Mal says blithely. “And now you’ve found us,” he says with a smile and a nod. “Or- we found you. You know, you probably owe us a little more than all that, for the rescue and all.”

 

“Well, about that,” Quill says. “You know, hauling your cut with me hasn’t been easy, you know, I need to ask you guys for carrying charges-”

 

Jayne rounds on him, growling back in his throat, fingering Vera threateningly.

 

“Oh, come on now,” Mal says. “Don’t be like that, Quill! Besides, we’ve got carrying charges of our own: we went and got your ship for you. Wouldn’t want you to lose it after all. Call it. . . a guarantee.”

 

Quill freezes, staring at Mal with his eyes narrowed. His ship. . . if there’s one thing he needs, it’s his ship. “Well, if you’ve got a guarantee after all. . .” he says slowly, thinking fast. If he has it all right, the money he made in his last successful deal, just before Joker and Kaidan kidnapped him, he should have just enough to cover their share of the loot, plus ‘carrying charges.’ “That should be no problem!” he finishes with a forced smile.

 

Mal smiles, too. “There, you see?” he says, glancing at Jayne. “No problem! Just authorize the transfer right here. . .” he says, sliding a portable terminal where Quill could touch it. “Wouldn’t want to take any untoward risks now, would we?” he asks, his gimlet eyes hard on Quill.

 

Quill glances down at the screen, his face glowing red. It’s just too much! All of this, kidnapped, tied up, drugged, raped, and now. . .

forced to sign away the last money he has just to get back what’s rightfully his. But he has no choice. . . it’s really hard to put your fingerprint on a terminal with your hands tied behind your back, but Quill does it as something in the crate under him bangs hard.

 

Mal takes the terminal back, and glances at it. “Very nice doing business with you!” he says with a grin, then jerks his head at Jayne.

“Jayne, untie him, willya?”

 

Quill heaves a sigh of relief as Jayne draws long knife and takes a step closer. It will all be over soon. . .


	11. Chapter 11

The deal settled, everyone is friends again, and Quill heaves a sigh of relief as Jayne Cobb leans over him, long knife in hand. Reaching down with his knife, Jayne slices away at the ropes binding Quill, using the long blade with a long practiced skill, he soon has Quill free, and steps back with a smile, happy to have been paid.

Malcolm Reynolds approaches Quill as the outlaw pilot pulls away the last scraps of rope. “It’s real nice to be such friends!” Mal says, holding out a hand to his former prisoner/rescuee.

Quill glances down at Mal’s hand, then reluctantly takes it for a moment in a clasp. “Yeah, it’s great,” he mutters, then releases it, pulling away the last few cut coils of rope.

“Awe, don’t be like that, don’t be holding a grudge!” Mal says with an aggrieved tone. “I have a special gift in store for you,” he adds with a smile.

Quill stares at Mal suspiciously. “What is it?” he asks.

Mal gestures to Quill to stand up. Still staring suspiciously at Mal, quill does so; Mal leans down and pulls hard on the latch of the golden crate, the heaves the top up, throwing it back, then taking a long step back with a smile at Quill.

Quill takes a step closer to the crate, looking down into it, a little bewildered, not entirely sure what he is seeing, then, slowly, an evil smile spreads across his face. “Well, well, lookie what we have here. . .” he says evilly.  
  


“Mhmpfh!” Kaidan grunts into his gag, looking up at Quill with wide, fear-filled eyes. A Still dressed in his dark blue uniform, he is bound up with rope just like Quill was: many strands of rope wound around his ankles, cinched and tied off tightly, as well as below and above his knees; a tight rope harness encircles his chest, cinched tight around his upper arms to hold them immovably at his sides, more rope goes up around the back of his neck for extra insurance against escape; his forearms are crossed behind his back in a tight boxtie and secured there with yet more rope.

Mal folds his arms with a satisfied smile, watching as Quill leans down over the crate, raising a finger to point straight in Kaidan’s face. “Look at you!” he says with a cruel laugh. “Tables sure have turned, huh?!”

“Mmhmm!” Kaidan whimpers. His rope bonds hold him tightly in their grasp, helplessly, he can do no more than wiggle in the tight ropes. His mouth is covered by several pieces of dark tape, but his voice is so muffled there must be some thick stuffing beneath - to Quill’s gleeful eyes, Kaidan’s cheeks look almost stuffed - Jayne must have had fun stuffing it all into Kaidan’s big fat mouth!

Quill’s grin just gets bigger, watching Kaidan’s fear swell in his eyes. Quill’s own eyes flash with delight, ideas and plans for revenge dancing in his head, on Kaidan, and especially on the true ringleader of his capture and humiliation - Joker. “Oh, don’t worry,” he gleefully tells the helpless Kaidan. “You won’t be alone in my hands for long: your friend will be joining you really soon!”

“Mhmm!” Kaidan moans as Quill straightens up, laughing evilly, tossing his head back as his laughter echoes across the cargo bay.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This work is a three-party collaboration.  
> The wonderful art illustrating the story is as always done by the amazing @Bowen12a (https://bowen12a.deviantart.com/)  
> The words are from the most talented Jax Billie Hickock (https://pornwriter.deviantart.com/)  
> Done from my original idea and patronage :)
> 
> Please feel free to comment! That's what push me to carry on :)  
> Further chapters have already gone to press :)


End file.
